Five things Teal'c did during the loop
by rebeccavoy
Summary: written for the sg1 five things community on LJ


**Title:** The Five Things Teal'c did during the loop

**Author:** Rebecca Johnson [.com]

**Email:**

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Window of Opportunity

**Summary:** title tells it all

**Author's Note:** Agh, Teal'c is so hard to write about, which is a shame because I love him so much.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate doesn't belong to me. Neither do the board games.

1. Teal'c had been on Earth for four years, four long years in which he had to fight to learn everything about a people who, more often than not, shied away from the most straight forward of questions. The time looping in which he and O'Neill had found themselves, however, had awarded Teal'c the extremely fortuitous opportunity to ask all the questions his poor culturally confused brain could think off, all of which could be answered frankly in light of the fact that there was no way anyone could be held accountable for their answers.

When he had cornered Hammond in his office, however, and asked him how it was that he managed to maintain such a smooth scalp without the aid of a follicle-restricting symbiote, his answer had been less than satisfactory.

2. There truly was only so much a Jaffa could take, and that limit had been well and truly met many loops ago. Fearing for the safety of DanielJackson (from both himself and O'Neill), Teal'c had suggested to O'Neill that they take an off loop that day and headed to the relative calm of SG-1's common room.

Each SG team on base had their own communal space. It was a place to 'conduct group meetings, express base concerns, and provide a stress free environment to maintain emotional health' – something that Teal'c had, in recent years, learnt to translate as a place to 'play poker, gossip, and catch a nap away from senior eyes'. SG-1's common room, however, was remarkably unlived in. Between the long hours they put in (often shared between various labs and the infirmary), most of their socialising took place off base – either at O'Neill's or, when they could manage to sneak in undetected, at O'Malley's.

There were, though, still some signs of habitation in the small room, over which Teal'c's eyes roamed in search of a source of entertainment. He quickly dismissed Daniel's upturned journal (recognising it as the one O'Neill had 'messed with' days before their looping had began) and the Playstation attached to the TV (he and O'Neill had completed several games some loops prior), but his eyes stilled on the pile of DVDs stacked up next to it.

His team mates had often left him movies to watch when the base was quiet and empty. He had developed a great fascination with Tau'ri cinematic projections over the years and had learned much through them about his new world. Picking up the one on top, he slipped the shiny disc into the player, raising a brow at its odd title: 'Star Wars'.

How strange. It must be one of Major Carter's (what did she call it?) 'sci-fi' films…

3. It wasn't until the very end, until the last few minutes before time reset itself, that the strategic genius of his plan truly became apparent. His mission had been full of risk and daring – exactly the kind needed to alleviate the repetitive boredom that had taken over Teal'c's life. He had felt slightly dishonourable when he had realised that his plan would require the theft of base property (notably a jeep) but, as O'Neill had rightly stated as he donated the use of his credit card, any and all transgressions would be fleeting, so they had might as well enjoy it.

It had taken the entire loop and had resulted in many strange (and then wary) looks from those around him, but as the sugary, pastel coloured walls around him melted away along with the ache in his stomach he felt the overwhelming satisfaction of a job well done. It had taken the entire loop, but he had finally managed to try every flavour at Basking Robins.

4. When it had first occurred to them that their unforeseeable future would be filled by an eternity of loops, O'Neill and Teal'c had quite quickly established their looping routine: nine shifts on, every tenth off – despite evidence to the contrary, O'Neill's deep-rooted work ethic wouldn't allow for any less.

They had spent a great deal of these 'off loops' exploring what Teal'c was sure were the more dubious of Earth's recreational activities: Teal'c did not believe at all that anyone actually chose to play this 'golf' – with or without the aid of a stargate. O'Neill had been 'upping the ante' each time and trying to draw Teal'c in to the game. When, on the next off loop, he didn't come to find him, Teal'c found himself more than a little concerned as to the activities of his supposedly superior officer.

When he had finally tracked his friend down, it was to the small clearing topside where O'Neill often went alone to think. Deciding to take up DanielJackson's suggestion of putting his stealth to good use, he crept up to the clearing in an attempt to startle the man … a move he was thankful for when he saw the clearing up close.

Sitting, almost curled together, under the tree was O'Neill and MajorCarter, talking quietly. The smile on her face was light and teasing – much more relaxed than the expression Teal'c was so used to seeing on the face of his young friend. Snatches of conversation drifted back to him.

"... no, lilies are better … definitely."

"… really hard to say no if … wearing a tux."

"You really should … father … likes you … I am … the truth!"

It appeared that O'Neill was gathering intelligence for his campaign and MajorCarter was happy to indulge him. Teal'c stepped back carefully and went back to the mountain to assist DanielJackson with his translating. It was indeed a most worthy way to fill the loop.

5. When Janet Fraiser approached her office it was to run smack into the much larger, infinitely solid form of Teal'c, who was coming towards her at an uncharacteristically swift speed. Teal'c reached out quickly to stop the fall of the tiny doctor then immediately started to retreat, much to Janet's surprise.

"Teal'c, is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, DoctorFraiser. Please, I apologise for interrupting your morning. I shall leave you to your routine."

It appeared that Teal'c was quite eager to leave. Janet merely shook her head and moved to continue on her way, it seemed that she would never understand the man. Just as her palm landed on the handle of her office, Teal'c's deep voice called out to her and she turned to face him, shocked to find him standing, once more, right behind her.

"I wish to thank you JanetFraiser. You have been most kind to me over the years. I consider you a worthy friend and a most formidable warrior. I wish you to know this."

And then he was gone.

"Thank you…" Janet whispered, surprised, to the empty hall.

Opening the door she walked into a room overflowing with every kind of flower imaginable - Teal'c did not know which was quite appropriate and had found the store suppling domestic botanical samples quite intriguing. Janet smiled broadly. She would never understand him, but she sure liked the confusion.


End file.
